


Rapunzel Rapunzel...

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [10]
Category: Itsuwaribito Utsuho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Sort of Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruko is the "prince" and Hisago is Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel Rapunzel...

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly. Not written to be taken very seriously at all.

Hiruko, a traveler, was passing through a forest on his way toward wherever his feet led him. They often seemed to bring him into trouble, however. Many times, he waited for whatever happened to calm down on its own, but sometimes, he had to help out because even if he had no real destination, it happened that he got tired ow having to keep still for such a long time without walking anywhere far.

And this time, his feet led him into a clearing. His gaze traveled up, up, along the base of a round, white stone tower. He had not seen this tower before, though. Not from a distance or glimpses through trees, which was usually possible with buildings this tall.  
He stopped, and for a long time, he just stared up at the tower, following it toward the top; a round ceiling covered with moss. He then thought that he could hear sounds from the tower, and he could now spot a window on the edge of what he could see of the round tower. He walked toward it, around the tower and now he could see a flash of red, and the sound he had heard before seemed to have been the bare sole of a foot repeatedly hitting against the window's stone ledge. It seemed as if the person had not noticed him yet, and Hiruko took a moment to observe the stranger.

At first, he thought that it was a woman, but then, the lack of breasts, the thin but broad shoulders and the shape of the face told of it actually being a man. Even the red-haired person's eyes – sharp and intellectual – somehow said that this person was a man, not a woman.  
“Excuse me,” Hiruko called, after several minutes of it seeming as if the person was not close to noticing his presence.  
The person in the tower didn't seem to startle, but didn't seem as if having at all noticed that Hiruko had been staring for a long time, turned to look at him, and his surprised gaze locked with Hiruko's. “Yes? Who are you?” And Hiruko knew that the person was definitely a man.  
“Why are you up there?” asked Hiruko, and the man in the tower slipped his hands into his sleeves. “I did ask you first.” he remarked. Hiruko nodded. “True. I'm Hiruko. You are?”  
“Hisago.” the man in the tower replied, and then decided to answer Hiruko's previous question as well. “And I am up here because I was locked in here.”  
“Locked in?” Hiruko inquired. “By who?”  
“The witch.” Hisago said, as if it were the most obvious thing. He sighed when Hiruko's face did not show any recognition. “Why does no one know about the witch?”  
“Don't ask me.” Hiruko said. “Can't you just leave? Or is it that you don't want to?” Hisago glared at him, now. “Why would I not want to leave? What a rude person. Who'd want to be locked up in a space of ten square meters, anyway?”  
 _So he's counted... He must really be bored up there._ “Then leave.”  
“Are you listening to me? I can't just—!” Hisago cut himself off, when Hiruko suddenly crouched on the window pane. The red-haired man tumbled to the floor, and now, Hiruko could see the sea of hair that surrounded him. That was an awful lot of hair, it had to be longer than Hisago himself was tall. “What are you doing?!” He exclaimed. “Now you're stuck as well!”  
“Why?”  
”You might think it's easy to get in, but it's impossible to get out unless you're the witch.”  
Hiruko raised his eyebrows. ”How so?” he asked, and the red-head gave him a silent stare. ”Because the barrier does not hinder anyone from getting in, but it hinders anyone and everyone from getting out. And when the witch comes,” He pointed toward a corner of the tower, where bones from both human and animals lay piled high. ”she'll turn you into bones.”  
”Is that so.” Hiruko stepped up to the window he had come in through, and reached out with a hand. His palm pressed flat against the surface of an invisible wall, and when he pushed, nothing happened besides a tingling feeling spreading across Hiruko's palm. He looked over at Hisago, who frowned at the long stare. “What is it?”  
“I'm leaving now.” Hiruko said calmly. “Are you coming?”  
Hisago sighed, as if he was dealing with a complete idiot. “What are you saying? I can't go anywhere, nor can you. We're stuck in here.” He paused, because now, sounds was heard from the base of the tower. Hiruko peered down, and saw a woman dressed in black, with long black hair and a pale face. Her eyes was obscured by shadows. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel~” she called, and the man with the long red hair slipped down from his stool. “That's the witch.” he said. Hiruko ignored the comment, and instead, he asked; “Rapunzel?”  
“Ah, yes. That's what she calls me.” Hisago shrugged. “I don't know why.”  
“You're not secretly lovers, then?” Hiruko asked. Hisago sputtered. “No! Why would I be with someone who locks me up?!”  
“I don't know. Maybe you're into prison play.” Hisago paled. “What.. You.. You are so weird. That's just creepy, do you know that?”

“So you're not into it?”

“No!”

Hiruko hummed thoughtfully, and dropped his hand from the barrier. He stared at the witch, and she stared back. At least he thought she did – he still could not see the woman's eyes. Because now, she was standing just beside Hisago, who quickly took a few steps away from her.  
“How did you do that?” Hiruko asked somewhat curiously. The witch simply stared at him.

As if she were waiting for something.

“She's not doing anything.”

“She will.” Hisago said, but he sounded confused. He looked between the witch and Hiruko. Then he jumped in surpsise as Hiruko sharply turned, and kicked at the barrier with a force that no one could have guessed belonged in anyones body. Hisago stared, and startled when he heard a crack. Another crack followed, and suddenly, the barrier scattered in millions of pieces. When Hiruko turned back to Hisago, the young man's eyes were wide, almost in an impossible size. “How did you...”  
“Never mind that, are you coming?” Hiruko asked, and after a few moments hesitation, Hisago looked back at the witch, back at Hiruko, and then he took the outstretched hand that lay open for him. With a surprised squeak, Hisago clutched to Hiruko as the man pulled him into his arms and leaped out of the window. Shards of the barrier was still falling, and if he had wanted, Hisago could have touched them.

Then the witch screamed. A wild, animalistic shriek, and startled, Hisago clutched tighter to Hiruko, who looked up at the tower window. He saw how the witch cracked, just like the barrier had done, and through the cracks, darkness seeped out. 

He pulled Hisago to the trees, and with a roar of stones and debris, the tower crumbled, the witch buried among the pieces. Hisago stumbled as his feet touched the ground, and for a moment, everything was dead silent.

“Rapunzel...” Hisago murmured. Hiruko turned his gaze away from the rubble of the tower, and looked over at Hisago. The man was slumped against a tree, a confused expression spread all across his face. His red hair clung to his skin, which was suddenly sticky with sweat. “What's wrong?”  
“I'm... It's me that's the witch..” came the low reply. Hiruko watched in silence as Hisago tugged at his hair. “I'm the witch.. I made the tower... I made the barrier... I made the other witch... And then I forgot... I locked myself up in there.. For thirty years.. Because I forgot...” He crouched down on the ground, fingers gripping hard at the grass, ripping up strands with the roots.

And suddenly, the air around Hisago seemed to change.

“Hisago?” Hiruko called out to the other man, and when Hisago turned his gaze back up, he had a much sharper, darker look in his eyes. “How did you break my barrier?” he asked, and Hiruko was surprised at the change in his voice. The pitch had changed, and was now darker. “The woman could pass through because she wasn't real, but you broke the barrier with just a kick. Just who are you? Another witch? A wizard?”  
“I just have strong legs.” Hiruko said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. “Nothing else.”  
“No. There has to be something.” Hisago insisted. “And I'll figure out what it is.”

“So why didn't she just turn me into bones back then?” Hiruko asked something that he had wondered ever since the witch had showed up in the tower.  
“Oh, that.” Hisago huffed and folded his legs. He was floating through the air with the help of some power that he had not bothered explaining to Hiruko. “She was a security system. Anyone who ruined anything in the tower was punished.”  
Hiruko looked at him with doubt. “Even animals?”  
“She couldn't tell the difference.”  
“You really don't like people, huh..”  
“I lost my memory because of a person who climbed into my tower. I just wanted to be alone but he just refused to leave.” Hisago explained. “So no, I don't really like stupid and annoying people.”  
“ … you were nicer when you didn't have your memories.” Hiruko sighed. Hisago scowled. “What?”  
Hiruko glanced at him. “You're actually a little mean, aren't you?” Hisago huffed. “So?”  
“I don't dislike this side, but will you show your nicer side again?”  
Hisago thought about that for a moment. “If you tell me just what you are.”  
“ … “

“Well?”

“I already did.”

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even writing? No, rather, what am I even shipping?
> 
> Sorry, I'll just go and hide in that corner over there until I stop shipping them or something …


End file.
